Everyone watches avpm
by Saggitarius11
Summary: Everyone watches a very potter musical. Plus a few other Harry Potter parodies that i saw on youtube. I don't own harry potter or any of the ideas in bold writing.


Harry Potter Watches a Very Potter Musical

**Summary: Idea kinda came from Serpent Winged. Ok so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco watch A Very Potter Musical. Lol. I modified it so there is no cussing. I don't own AVPS OR HP.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were all magically transported to Hermione's house.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to transport all of you, but I found some random videos made by muggles. They aren't in order, but I heard it is funny." Hermione blushed. "No problem, Mione." Ron reassured. Everyone sat down in front of a huge screen with a small laptop next to it. Ron and Harry were sitting next to Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny weren't that far away, Neville was sitting a distance away while the adults all sat on chairs lined up in 2 rows. Remus and Sirius were sitting close behind Harry. "Ok press play." Harry looked at Hermione who obliged.

**Scene begins with everyone leaving the great hall except for Harry, Ron and Hermione's actors.**

The whole room was already laughing at Ron's actor. "Ron you look so stupid!" Fred and George laughed, clutching their sides.

**Ron: You got this tournament in the bag.**

**Harry: I don't know man. Cedric Diggory… he's kinda awesome… NOT! He SUCKS, I'm totally gonna win!**

"HARRY! THAT'S MEAN!" Ginny screamed in laughter. Most of the teens were now rolling on the floor laughing loudly and the adults laughed as well. Remus and Sirius had grabbed Harry in a death grip and were laughing loudly.

**Ron and Harry high five.**

**Hermione: I don't know Harry I-**

**Ron: OH MY GOD! Hermione, shut. Up.**

"RONALD!" Hermione scolded as Harry burst out laughing.

**Ron: Why do you have to rain on everybody's parade?**

**Hermione: Because, Ron… This is dangerous.**

**Harry: Dangerous? Oh come on, Hermione how dangerous can this be, especially for me?**

**Hermione: You're not invincible, Harry. Somebody died in this tournament.**

**Harry: UHH. I'm the boy that lived not the boy that DIED.**

"OH MY GOD, HARRY!" Sirius screamed as Harry fell on the floor laughing. Ron helped him back into his seat laughing loudly.

**Harry: What's the worst that could happen?**

**Hermione: A-and I don't know about that Quirrel character. You know first he resurrects some horrible ancient tournament and then he bumps into you and your scar starts hurting. And you have to admit there is something really funky about that back of that man's head.**

"You should have said that in first year!" Ron shouted as Fred and George were now on the ground, feebly attempting to stand up without success.

"QUICK! PUT IT ON ANOTHER, SCENE BEFORE WE DIE OF LAUGHTER!" The twins screamed.

Hermione obliged and clicked another video quickly, giggling.

**Scene begins with Ron and Harry sitting on a bench.**

**Hermione walks on stage. : Hello boys.**

**Harry and Ron: Oh hey Hermione.**

**Hermione: Uh well I'm headed home for winter holiday for a few weeks, but umm before I go I-I just wanted to give this to you guys. (Hands package to Ron and Harry)**

**Happy Christmas**

**Ron: Ohh I wonder what it is… I hope it's a puppy.**

**Harry and Ron: (Start to open package) Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy…**

**Harry: A book? Oh well merry Christmas Ron. (Hands book to Ron)**

**Ron: Yeah huh (Tosses book on the floor)**

"Well merry Christmas to you to, Ronald!" Hermione glared at him, much to everyone's amusement. Sirius made a mental note to get Harry a puppy.

**Hermione: What, no! (Picks up book) This isn't just any book… it's a scrapbook, look. (Puts book infront of Harry and Ron) I made it of all of our memories of our first semester at Hogwarts.**

**Ron and Harry flip through book. **

**Hermione: Yeah, see. Those are our tickets from the Hogwarts express and here is a clipping from the prophet of that quidditch game that you guys won last month.**

**Harry and Ron: Ohhh…..**

**Harry: Oh yeah, Remus Lupin eats poop, Gryffindor wins.**

**Ron: Hey Harry merry Christmas**

**Harry: Oh merry Christmas to you to… (Hug)**

**Ron: Hey Hermione, why is there a clipping in here from the prophet about Sirius Black?  
Hermione: Cause they mentioned Harry in it.**

"They make you sound like an arrogant brat." Snape sneered.

"Glad to know you care, professor." Harry smiled up at his potions master, making Remus and Sirius snicker.

**Ron: Oh, before his escape to Azkaban, Sirius Black went on the record saying, "I want to find Harry Potter, "That's you, "and I want to drug and kill him."**

Everyone stared at Sirius. "What! That's not me! I never would have dreamed of doing that!"

**Hermione: Are you nervous, Harry? He is a murderer.**

"Nice to know you care, Hermione." Sirius scowled.

**Harry: I live at Hogwarts, it's an impenetrable fortress. I really don't think any of us have to worry-**

**Snape runs on stage**

**Snape: SIRIUS BLAAAAAAACK!**

**(Runs over to a group of Griffindors)**

**Snape: SIRIUS BLA- oh check mate- SIRIUS BLAAAAACK!**

Everyone rolled on the floor laughing and Snape slouched in his seat in pure embarrassment.

**Snape: He was spotted by the paintings on the third floor! The dogs playing poker peed on the carpet screaming and never looked more terrified. It took the entire floor to calm them down. Sirius black has broken into our castle! AHHHHHHH**

**Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Snape screams and jumps into Ron's arms.**

Everyone was now screaming in laughter. Sirius and Remus had grabbed Harry from behind and held him in place between them for his earlier comments in the play, laughing loudly,

**Dumbledore: QUITE! QUITE! When you yell it only makes Sirius want to kill you FASTAR!**

"Thanks for the support!" Sirius yelled, making everyone laugh even harder, but he and Remus still held Harry in place, having plans for revenge for what he said in the play.

**Dumbledore: Now prefects escort these kitties to their dorms and tuck them in. The teachers and I'll search the entire castle for Sirius Black.**

**Dumbledore escorts Snape of stage**

**Harry stands up.**

**Harry: Sirius Black. That madman! I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna throw everything I know at him and I'm talking about Lumos, Aloh Hamora, jelly legs jinx everything!**

Everyone was laughing too loudly to notice Sirius and Remus position their hands at Harry's sides.

**Hermione: Harry, you've never done that-**

**Harry: JELLY LEGS JINX!**

**Hermione: Harry that almost hit me!**

"If only it went a few more inches!" Ron was punched in the shoulder by an angry Hermione.

**Harry: I'm in a rage! This is the maddest I've ever been! Sirius Black took everything away from me. He took my parents my whole life everything and I'm going to find him with this, the Marauder's map. Let's go.**

Hermione paused the video. There was a long pause before everyone burst into hysterics. Harry was louder than the rest because Sirius proceeded to run his finger nails up and down his sides repeatedly. He giggled and squirmed, leaning into Remus who did the same thing to his other side. Everyone quitted down for a few seconds giving Hermione enough time to press play.

**Harry: Ok I think Sirius is in here but I could be wrong. This map is very complicated.**

**Hermione: Oh my goodness Harry this room is very forbidden.**

**Ron: Harry, I'm so frightened.**

Everyone snickered at Ron's "Bravery".

**Harry: Wait do you hear that?**

**Hermione: Hear what?**

**Harry looks into a mirror and see's his parents and starts to sing sadly. (I AM NOT TYPING THE WHOLE SONG)**

Everyone stared sadly at the now dead silent Harry.

**Harry: Who are these people? Can't you see them?**

The tow marauders held onto Harry tightly.

**Ron: No, all I see is myself inside Willy wonka's chocolate factory.**

No one felt in the mood to laugh as the atmosphere thickened into a very annoying tension.

**Ron: Hermione's turning into a blue berry and I'm eating her.**

This earned Ron a hard slap from Hermione and a few people laughed.

**Hermione: I see myself turning into Cho Chang, yo.**

This got odd looks.

**Harry: What is this thing?**

**Sirius: That is the mirror of erised, Harry. It shows you nothing more or less than the most deepest, most desperate desire of your heart**

A few adults half glanced at Harry, who was blinking back tears and Padfoot and Moony held tighter.

**Sirius Black walks on stage. **

Everyone was dead silent before everyone was trying to catch their breath as they laughed harder, on the verge of tears.  
"Sirius you look stupid!" Remus shouted. "Yeah you didn't look any better, Moony!" Sirius shot back. "You both looked horrible."Harry chuckled. "Is that so…" Remus murmured, digging his fingers into the teen's ribs. He instantly began to laugh and leaned against Sirius, who attacked his stomach. He laughed harder. No one noticed the god son and god father bonding moment except for Ron, Hermione and the twins, who snickered at the sight.

**Ron: Take this you psycho, ALOH HAMORA!**

Sirius glared at Ron as he continued to tickle Harry. Ron didn't notice the glare he was receiving as he was laughing at his actor's antics.

**Hermione: Jelly leg jinx!**

**Sirius: UN JELY FI!**

**Hermione: Man he's too much for us!**

Sirius smirked and stopped tickling his god son.

**Harry: Lumos!**

**Sirius: Expelliarmus!**

**Hermione: AHHH!**

**Sirius: LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**Harry: Explain what! How you betrayed my parents and killed them?**

**Sirius: NO! I didn't betray your parents and I never killed anybody. I was framed. I loved your parents, Harry. Your dad was my best friend.**

**Harry: Why should I believe you?**

**Sirius: Cause, Harry when I look in that mirror I see them too.**

Sirius and Harry were hugging so tightly they could have suffocated each other.

**Two begin to sing…**

"(cough) let's do the next clip…"

**Sirius: It is really unfair, harry I got to spend so much time with Lilly and James and so little with you.**

**Hermione: I don't know Harry. Should we really trust Sirius Black?**

**Ron: Yeah what about that daily prophet article where you went on the record and saying you wanted to find Harry and you wanted to drug and kill him!**

**Sirius: That's a lie! I was magically misquoted by that dumb cow, Rita Skeeter. What I actually said was I wanted to hug and kiss him.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Harry and Sirius blushed furiously earning both of them a playfully pokes in the ribs from Remus.

**Harry: I believe him guys. He saw my parents in the mirror and well you can't fake that.**

**Sirius: Nope.**

"Yes you can." Ron was giggling madly on the floor with Hermione.

**Ron and Hermione shrug.**

**Ron: What are you doing here, Sirius?**

**Hermione: Yeah I mean if you don't want to kill, Harry what's the point in coming to Hogwarts at all?  
Sirius: Well I was rotting away in my prison cell in Azkaban, I received a package and attached to it was this note… (Opens letter) Dear Sirius Black encloses a tool you can use to escape Azkaban and sneak into Hogwarts. Please hurry, Harry Potter is in grave danger, signed little D.**

Everyone looked up at Dumbledore with looks of confusion. He merely smiled back with twinkling eyes.

**Hermione: Little D? Oh yeah Dumbledore!**

**Sirius: My thoughts exactly. It was nice to know the old man still believes in me. But anyway, I opened the package and inside I found this, (Pulls out pink long scarf) It was your father's old invisibility cloak. Ha, ha, ha. We used to use it to play jokes on Snape and we would solve mysterious and crap.**

"What we did was not crap!" Remus and Sirius both yelled. "That is how you played all those tricks?" Snape looked livid. "Yes, Snivellus." Sirius commented.

**Sirius: Here your dad wanted you to have this. (Hands Harry the cloak)**

**Harry: Wow (Puts cloak on head) Hey Ron, am I invisible?**

**Ron: Who said that?**

"That is so stupid." Harry laughed as Fred and George grabbed Ron into a headlock. "Hey being invisible is not stupid." Sirius murmured, poking him in the stomach making him giggle.

**Harry: But Sirius I don't think I'm any kind of grave danger.**

**Sirius: Who said that? (Harry pulls off cloak)**

**Sirius: OH HARRY, Jesus!**

Everyone was laughing to loud to comment.

**Sirius: Looked like you were in danger at that quidditch match. It's a good thing my package made it to you on time. You really put it to good use.**

**Harry: You sent me the firebolt.**

**Hermione: Oh Harry, Harry on the map, someone's coming!**

**Sirius: Quick get under the cloak. If you guys are caught helping me you'll be in serious trouble.**

**Harry: No, no, no but you'll be caught and they'll send you back to Azkaban. (Hermione and Ron start jumping around pointing to the door)**

**Sirius: That's fine. As long as you know the truth it's all worth it. Now quick get under the cloak!**

**Snape: ALO HAMORA!**

**Harry: (Throws cloak over Sirius)**

**Snape: What the devil is going on here?**

**Harry: Nothing**

**Snape: Lies. You call it you do nothing you must be here for something. Or for someone! Do you know what the penalty for aiding a fugitive is? I'll see you all expelled!**

**Hermione: But we weren't doing anything!**

**Snape: Shut up potter!**

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione yelled at Snape. Everyone laughed.

**Snape: Your arrogance is insufferable just like your dead beat father.**

"JAMES WAS A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN YOU, SNIVELLUS!" Remus and Sirius threw pointed looks at Snape. "He was a swine!" He glared back. There was a moments silence as the three old Hogwarts students glared at each other.

**Snape: and like him, it's going to get you killed.**

Plenty of glares were being sent Snape's way.

**Snape: and until I find Black I'm going to make your life miserable. You'll wish you were expelled.**

**Sirius: (Rips off cloak) Leave them alone... you butt trumpet! (Makes trumpet noises slapping butt)**

"SIRIUS, WHAT THE DEVIL!" Surprisingly, Snape had shouted and was now staring wide eyed at Sirius. Everyone laughed and the teen's pointed at Snape's pink face.

**Snape: Expelliarmus! I was hoping I would be the one to find you-**

**Sirius: Ah well you did so leave the kids outta this.**

**Harry: He's innocent!**

**Snape: I'll be the judge of that, Potter.**

**Sirius: after all these years you're still a no good, butt. You just can't stand that she picked James oooover you!**

**Snape: (puts wand at Sirius's throat) Give me a reason, give me a reason I swear I'll do it.**

**Hermione: I wish Dumbledore were here.**

**Dumbledore: (Enters through curtain) I am here, night troll!**

Hermione glared at Dumbledore, who sank into his chair under her gaze. Harry and Ron accidentally rolled over Fred and George, who pulled the younger teens into brotherly hugs.

**Umbridge: AND SO AM I!**

**Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

There was a long silence soon broken by everyone who knew Umbridge laughs. The adults couldn't help but laugh at the man actor.

**Umbridge: Sirius blaaack. Oh I've been looking for you a long time. (Gets close in Sirius's face)**

**Snape: He broke into the castle you see. With this. (Hands Umbridge cloak)**

**Umbridge: What the hell is Potter doing here?**

**Snape: Nothing important, I think Black has confounded the children.**

"Didn't you say the same thing when it actually happened in third year?" Ron asked. Snape didn't answer.

**Umbridge: I think you might be the one that's confounded Snape look at the name on the tag, POTTER! (Slaps Sirius from under jaw)**

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed as Harry laughed. Sirius glared at his god son.

**Umbridge: I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GILTY FROM THE FIRST MOMENT I LAID EYS ON YOU THREE LITTLE TURDS! AND NOW YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE GONNA COME WITH ME TO AZKABAN! (Starts to push them off the stage)**

**Hermione: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Dumbledore: That's impossible, Harry Potter didn't' help him get into the castle because…. I did.**

**Snape: Headmaster how could you let this criminal into the castle?**

**Umbridge: Oh this is just too good… I told you I was gonna destroy you, Dumbledore and now you'd be dead. Unless…**

**Dumbledore: Unless what?**

**Umbridge: I'll make you a deal Dumbledore. You can either kiss the dementors or kiss… Umbridge.**

**Hermione, Ron and Harry: AHH NO DON'T, DON'T DUMBLEDORE!**

**Sirius: Don't I'm not worth it!**

"We all know you're not, Padfoot." Remus chuckled.

**Dumbledore: I choose…. I choose ….. NONE! SNAPE, it's time to show where your true loyalties lie! Take care of the children for me. Dissapparate.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Umbridge and Sirius: Ahhh magic (Shield eyes)**

"Was that supposed to be you dissapparating, sir?" Hermione asked through her giggles.

**Umbridge: WHAT! WHERE'D HE GO!**

**Snape: He Dissapparated.**

**Umbridge: THAT'S BULL CRAP, SNAPE! YOU CAN'T DISSAPARATE INSIDE OF HOGWARTS! RIGHT?**

**Voice: Right!**

**Umbridge: DAMN IT! (Kicks Hermione in the face and Hermione falls to floor)**

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! HAS SHE EVER HURT ONE OF YOU?" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"Well… yes?" Hermione whispered. "When!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Uhh... well there was a blood quill,"

"WHAT! WHO DID SHE USE IT ON?" Mrs. Weasley asked before Sirius could say anything.

"Well…. I would get it in detentions with her,"

"WHAT! WHO ELSE GOT DETENTIONS WITH HER?" Sirius screamed.

"The twins had it once or twice," Ron began but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Sirius.

"ALL OF YOU! HERE! NOW!" The teens exchanged worried looks before following the three raging adults out of the room. The others looked at each other wide eyed then all glared at Dumbledore.

They were all standing awkwardly, avoiding the glares they were receiving from the adults. "Why didn't you all Te," Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Sirius. "Harry, can we talk to you separately?" Not waiting for an answer, Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into another bedroom, Remus followed. As he closed the door they could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT WOMAN HURT YOU,"

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked, all anger gone, replaced with concern. "I didn't want to doing anything rash and getting yourself captured again." The raven haired whispered.

"Harry all I want you to do is tell me. I swear I won't do anything. But after this I want to know EVERYTHING that has happened over your first two years at Hogwarts." Remus nodded in agreement. "She told me I was a liar and that Cedric's death was only a tragedy and that Voldemort wasn't back. When I told her he was back she would give me detentions and she would make me use the blood quill." Harry held up his hand with the words "I must not tell lies" carved into his skin. Sirius gasped and snatched his hand. Remus froze as soon as he saw it, anger bubbling in both marauders. "I'm gonna kill her." Sirius growled. "No Sirius, you promised you wouldn't do anything." Sirius's face softened. He sat down on the bed next to Harry at lifted his chin up. "I did, didn't I? I wasn't kidding when I said I need to know what has happened in your first two years." Sirius fake scolded. Harry pouted. Remus got up and sat on the opposite side of Sirius "Can it wait after the play?" **(I'm really lazy so let me tell you now that Sirius is free in my mind for this. If I can get off my butt I might do a prequel) **"Ok, But I mean as soon as we get home you're telling us." Harry pouted again. "Oh stop pouting." Sirius grinned and poked him in the ribs. "Yeah." Remus agreed, doing the same to his other ribs. "St- Stop!" He giggled. "Why?" His godfather asked playfully, digging his fingers into his sides."No! S-Sirius stop!" The teen whined as Remus dug into his stomach. Taking the opportunity, the werewolf used one hand to pin his wrists above his head. "R- Remus! Let mehe goho!" Sirius dove into his stomach. Harry shrieked and kicked his legs out. Remus ran his fingers up and down the teen's sides making him laugh even louder. "Stop!" He managed to choke out. "In a minute, Prongslet!" Sirius teased, blowing a raspberry into his stomach making him shriek and buck harder. After another five minutes they let up. "That was mean!" Harry pouted scowling at the laughing men. They trudged back out into the viewing room to see the others already back and chatting happily. Hermione pressed play again.

**Umbridge: You got lucky Potter but I know you're guilty too. And I'm gonna get all of you! Because with Dumbledore gone, guess who gets to be the headmaster now?**

**Snape: Me?**

**Ron: Snape?**

**Umbridge: NO, ME, YO MAMA, UMBRIIIIDGE! AND FROM NOW ON WE GOING TO BE DOING THINGS MY WAY! WE GOING TO BE DOING THINGS….. THE UMBRIDGE WAAAAAYYY!**

The teens were practically screaming/ laughing.

**Umbridge: (Chases kids off stage with Hermione screaming)**

**Snape: (looks into mirror and sees Lily)**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" All the adults except for Sirius mumbled.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe." The teens moaned.

"Next clip!" Ron shouted unexpectedly.

(Like Hermione said, the clips aren't in order, plus I don't want to type the WHOLE THING!)

**Scene begins with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy standing and staring at the screen.**

**Harry: There is absolutely nothing standing in the way of us finding Sirius.**

**Luscious: There you idiot there they are. (Walks on stage)**

**All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Luscious: Got you, Potter. **

**Ron: Holly crap.**

Hermione and Harry giggled madly at Ron, who was blushing furiously.

**Luscious: Forget Umbridge and her team (is that what he said?) I'm going to kill you right here, right now, Potter!**

**Malfoy: No papa. (Dances over to his dad) you're not.**

"What the heck!" Ron yelled as Harry turned red in the face from laughing, much to Sirius's amusement.

**Luscious: Droco? You danced? I finally taught you something.**

**Draco: (Stands in stupid pose) No… the centaurs taught me that. (Takes wand in spins in circles) Body bind hex.**

**Luscious: Oh… (Falls on floor with hands to chest.)**

**Draco: Yaxley? How would you like to work for me now?**

**Yaxley: Yes, sire Mr. Malfoy. (High fives Malfoy) (High fives Ron)**

**Luscious: So I suppose you auditioned for the mec now?**

**Draco: (Kicks leg) I'm auditioning for the wizard cops.**

**Luscious: Dang!**

**Draco: How does this sound to you? You're going to jail!**

**Luscious: It sound forced.**

**Luscious: Coward! If you were any kind of real man you would finish me off yourself. **

**Draco: Come on friends. Let's turn in this relly rumbling cur. **

**Luscious: Don't you want to know who your real father is?**

Harry and Ron chocked into their goblets of butterbeer and listened closely with slight smirked.

**Luscious: You were never my real son. How could you be? You were always a horrible disappointment to me.**

Draco was now coughing lightly.

**Hermione: Don't listen to him he's only trying to trick you!**

**Harry: He's a liar.**

**Ron: He's a butt trumpet!**

**Yaxley: Yeah.**

**Draco: Tell me who my father is or I'll hex you.**

**Luscious: You do have some Narcissa in you. That tramp mother of yours. She choreographed with someone behind my back. Someone I trusted, someone I may have even loved.**

**Ron: Ollivander?**

Ron was chocking horribly on his drink.

**Hermione: Filch?**

Harry gagged and snickered loudly with Ron.

**Ron: Regulas Black, Sirius Black's brother?**

Sirius choked into his goblet loud enough for the whole room to hear, who soon dissolved into hysterics.

** Yaxley: Me?**

"What!" Draco yelled, utterly baffled.

**Luscious: No... Dobby.**

Harry and Ron did a wonderful identical spit takes, spitting their drinks on each other and Draco's face turned a brilliant red and he quickly left the room to puke. Harry and Ron were now coughing ad spluttering and the twins were laughing loudly. "OH MY GOD, DRACO! (Cough) WHAT (Cough) THE (Cough) HECK, (cough, cough, cough, and cough)!"

**Luscious: My former house elf.**

**Draco: No…**

**Luscious: Oh yes, it explains a lot doesn't it, your irrational fear of the potty.**

**Hermione: Over 600 house elves die of toilet related incidents every year.**

Harry and Ron both stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. Everyone shared glances but they quickly changed into grins as they heard screaming/laughing coming from the next room over. Moments later they two best friends returned with pink faces and Draco sulked into the room looking as if he had been slapped. "THAT'S SOO WRONG!" Sirius yelled with the twins and Draco glared at them. "Wait till my REAL father hears about this…" He muttered, but was cut off by Fred. "You mean Dobby? Oh god poor Dobby has you for a son… prat…" Hermione spoke before either of them could kill each other. "Guys there is something else here called Harry Potter Parody, do you think we should watch that instead?" "I guess…" Was chorused all over the room. She pressed play on a new video.

**Scene begins with different actors for Harry, Ron, and Hermione running in the woods.**

"Huh? Do you think that's the forbidden forest… wait… is that Bellatrix chasing us?" Hermione was just as confused as the others.

**The three stop running to face Bellatrix.**

**Bellatrix: That's a good boy. No use running now is there?**

**Ron: Harry, what are you doing?**

**Hermione: Harry come on, run!**

**Bellatrix: Any last words?**

**Harry: *Beep* you, you *Beep*.**

"Watch your language." Remus scowled while the others laughed at the look on Harry's face.

**Bellatrix: What?**

"God, I want to know the same thing."

**Words appear on screen then changes back the view.**

**Bellatrix: You know I was just going to kill you but now I think I want to see you suffer.**

"I don't like the sound of that…" Sirius muttered.

**Harry *Beep* lay it on me *beep***

"Is that all you do?" Ron and Hermione asked, highly amused.

"Goodness you have a mouth on you…"

**Bellatrix: (Screams words I don't understand and purple light hits Harry and he falls to ground.)**

People growled at this but were still curious as to what happens next.

**Hermione: Harry, are you hurt?**

**Ron: What have you done to him?**

**Bellatrix: It's called the cursing curse. Anytime you open that filthy mouth of yours you get kicked in the nuts by the person nearest to you.**

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. The room exploded with laughter. (I'm still laughing)

**Harry: *beep***

**Ron: (Foots starts to twitch then lifts up and kicks Harry in the nuts)**

**Harry: (Groans in pain loudly before falling on floor screaming in medium volume in pain on floor)**

"HAHAH OH MY GOD HAHAHAH!" Even Snape was laughing but everyone else was too busy laughing to notice.

5 minutes later…

"HAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAH THAT'S AWESOME HAHAHHAHA I WANT TO AHAHAH LEARN AHHAHAH THAT CURSE AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The twins and Marauders laughed. Snape was now rolling on the floor and Dumbledore stared at him with small chuckles.

10 minutes later…

"HAHAHAHHA THAT'S PRICLESS!" Everyone was now staring at Snape with disbelief.

"Ok just press play." Harry grumbled earning a playful shove from Sirius but he fell out of his seat from the force. Dumbledore chuckled with his eyes twinkling. (Seriously, when is this guy not smiling?)

**Ron: Oh harry I'm so sorry, it wasn't me man.**

**Harry: WHAT THE *Beep* is wrong with-**

**Hermione: (Kicks him in nuts before he could finish sentence)**

"SERIOUSLY! WHY ME? OF ALL PEOPLE!" Hermione was half sympathetic towards harry but the majority of her was rolling on the floor laughing hard white Ron and The twins.

**Bellatrix disappears in a swirl of black smoke and Harry screams in medium volume of pain again.**

**Harry: Just get the-**

**Hermione: (Puts a hand over his mouth) No, you can't curse anymore remember?**

"Yeah Harry I'm disappointed in you...

**Ron: Yeah just stop swearing, Harry.**

**Harry: Yeah well *Beep* that *Beep***

**Both Hermione and Ron kick Harry in nuts.**

"OH COME ON, AGAIN!" Harry screamed. Draco rolled across the floor clutching his sides at Potter's obvious discomfort and pain in the video.

**Harry: OOOOHHH AHHHHAH AHHHHHH!**

**Harry: *Beep***

**Kick**

**Harry: *Beep***

**Kick**

**Harry: *Beep***

**Kick**

**Harry: *Beep* *Beep***

**Kick, kick**

**Harry: *Beep* Beep* *Beep***

**Kick, kick, kick**

"God help me JESUS CHRIST!" Harry bellowed and everyone dissolved into hysterics again.

**Harry: JESUS *BEEP* *BEEP* CHRIST!**

**Ron: (Stands up like ninja)**

**Harry: AHHHH NO-**

**Ron: (Kick)**

**Harry: AHHHHHH JESUS ARHGHGHGHGH AHHHHH OOOOHOAHAHAHAH! (Falls on floor)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH HA ON YOU AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

20 minutes later…

"AHAHAHAH HARRY HAHAHAHAH!"

5 more minutes…

"OK ENOUGH LET'S JUST FINISH THIS!"

**Hermione: Harry, stop! You gotta stop swearing.**

**Ron: I know kung fu. (Turns slowly with smile on face)**

"Really? That's what you think about at that time?"

**Harry: Well if you get the… just stay away from me.**

**Hermione and Ron back up.**

**Harry: Stay back. You can't kick me in the nuts if you're way over there right?**

**Ron: There is only one way to find out?**

"You would…"

**Harry: *Beep* (Dramatic pause) HA I KNEW- (Tree branch hits him in nuts) AHHHH.**

**END OF VIDEO.**

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HARRY YOU HAHAHAHAH HAVE THE HAHAHAHAH WORHOHOHOHST LUCK !"

"Ok god! Leave me the *Beep* alone!" Harry screamed standing up. Ron kicks him and he screams in pain.

"Ok let's leave Harry alone..." Dumbledore scolded."Ok let's take a break. It's getting late anyway." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all went in separate bedrooms, dressed and ready for bed. As Harry climbed into bed, Sirius walked in. "I just remembered something… Remember in the play when Umbridge slapped me?" Harry nodded. "You laughed so now I'm going to give you something to laugh about!" He tackled Harry onto the bed before he could protest and quickly locked and charmed the door so no one could hear Harry laughing. Instead of lightly like before, Sirius dug into Harry sides hard and fast making him squeal and laugh hard. "No! Haha stop!" He screamed as he blew a raspberry right into his navel. Sirius didn't stop until the teen was unable to scream, "No!" from all the laughing. "Cruel… and… unusual punishment… ugh… can't breathe…" He panted and Sirius roared with laughter.


End file.
